


Finding Home

by Pomegranate_Kore



Series: James and Reila [1]
Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017), Kong: Skull Island (2017) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex, Tender Sex, honestly this is just self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomegranate_Kore/pseuds/Pomegranate_Kore
Summary: When a single mission reunites James with someone he didn't even know he was looking for...





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> Massive massive wonderful thank you to Hurricanerin who graciously offered to beta this fic which would otherwise be a mess. I'm honestly so lucky to have authors I admire and fangirl over to look at my stuff ;A;/ <33333  
> So uni has been hectic and will continue to be until August (all of this just so I can get MRes next to my name), so I haven't been able to work on my series however a one shot is not as long committal SO HERE YOU HAVE IT! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

The former Captain James Conrad pinched his nose, quelling the migraine creeping about his prefrontal cortex. He jumped off the back of the truck and headed toward the research facility his ‘employers’ were currently residing.

They were supposedly here for a final recruitment. However, it was clear whoever this individual was, had more sense than to be tempted by whatever Houston and Brooks had to offer, for what was poorly clouded suicide mission.

James had sought to avoid this, he had no intention of stepping inside such an establishment, with its long corridors illuminated with glaring fluorescents, the white coats, and hum of various machines running in the background. But his patience had worn thin and silence that came with the secluded site surrounded by the hot humid forest, where civilisation was an hour drive away had left him alone with only his thoughts which had become more than unbearable —there was a reason why they found him a noisy bar. Thus there was little choice now but accept the feelings of loss, regret, and bitter nostalgia creeping into his heart as he made his way through the corridors, reminding him of similar hallways he’d make excuses to trail across…

At least he couldn’t smell any—

“ ** _Fuck_**.”

Moringa flowers.

Of course he had to come across that one sweet  scent, the one  that triggered  flashbacks  to play across his mind like a cinematic screening, recollections  that he worked so hard to suppress.  Memories of a time he when he actually felt something other than constant numbness.

It was just a coincidence, it had to be.

**_“It would be an amazing opportunity.”_ **

Houston's ever nervous stutter echoed through the corridors, reaching Conrad’s ears. James didn’t even realise his pace hasten as he locked onto the sound ardent to prove what head telling him was correct and his gut wrong. That logically it was just a coincidence, the setting, the scent, it had to be—right? There was no way God would be so cruel for it not to be.

**_“For you yes—”_ **

Always trust your gut James—it’s never been wrong.

That voice, _the_ voice that called to him when his eyelids shut. The voice that went straight to his cock every time it rang through his ears, eager to hear more, preferably louder in the form of moans, gasps, whimpers or even better, screaming his name.

His stride never faltered, never halted once he reached the doorway of his destination. Instead his piercing blue eyes locked onto the figure of his target, watching her body turned to face him and before he (or anyone) knew it he was holding her cheeks in his rough worn hands and forced their lips together into a heated kiss. His tongue made entry into her mouth, eagerly marking his territory. It only took a moment for her recover from the sudden advancement however, returned his kiss with the same amount of passion, her hand sliding up his chest and fisted the shirt giving James all the encouragement he needed as his hands moved down her body.  He grabbed her by the curve of her ass, pushing his hard cock against her stomach. He was more than ready mount her—

**“Ah-hem”**

If not for their audience.

They pulled apart and James took a moment to take in her features, as if he hadn’t already ingrained every detail, from the  molten chocolate of her eyes, to the full pout of her lips. James had almost opted to ignore the other two men in the room, and continue that kiss. However he could already see the initial lusty haze fade from her enchanting eyes  which told him he wasn’t about to get away with another move like his first.

“Hello to you too.”

There was a hint playfulness amongst the dry sarcasm in her speech. She should have probably slapped him for such a bold greeting but it had been a long time (much too long) since she was kissed like that, kissed by _him_.

He looked tired, unshaven and his clothing unkempt, but by the Gods he was still the most beautiful human she’d ever come across.

 “Ah-hem, so err—you two know each other,” Bill coughed awkwardly, trying to bypass the mortification after witnessing an extremely intimate scene. Poor Houston was still in shock. This woman, Dr. Reila Lee, was someone he  admired greatly,  which was obvious by the way he didn’t stop talking about her.  Seeing her kiss Conrad, a man the young scholar was clearly terrified of, was probably too much for the sop’s heart.

Moments seemed to pass for an answer to be finally given. The couple spoke communicated with each other, daring the other to speak up first and as always, it was James who took the first leap “We’re married,” placing his hand over hers the hand that still wore _his_ ring.

“Separated,” Reila corrected firmly as she slipped her hand from his grasp.

He deserved that. He was the one who left, though they both had fault in the breakdown of their marriage.

Yet, what was strange to both her and James, was that even as she re-positioned herself to face the other two men in the room who were previously trying get her to agree to some ridiculous field exploration, she hadn’t removed herself from supposed ex’s arms.

James wasn’t complaining, and Reila didn’t want to either. A (somewhat) mutual separation didn’t mean she didn’t miss him, and it pleased her that he clearly missed her, or at least his cock did—which was still prominently proud against her ass.

“But your name—”

Bill once again cut Houston off before he said anything ~~else~~ stupid.  Especially with the way Dr Lee’s eyes rolled, they were going to lose a very important asset at this rate.   “Their marital status is not really the point, the point is we could really use someone with your expertise, you’ve been in the field—this type of environment.”

“You have my husband for that.”

She paused to give them a chance to attempt a retort, and when they opened their mouths only to close them again, she gave another roll of her eyes before stating the real reason why they wanted her on their payroll so desperately, “You don’t want me, you want the money and validity at comes with my name.”

Knowing that James, who as far as she knew, was ex-communicated (not that she was keeping tabs or anything of course) was recruited for something that was supposedly just a ‘simple field study’.

Clearly something more was going on.

“Well—”

“I have my conditions.”

The Americans were going to act with or without her, but if she tagged along she could monitor the situation and report back particular officials to take action.

 

* * *

 

 

“Weaver said she saw you come down here,”

Reila gasped and her shapely body turned to find her (ex?) husband leaning against one of the stacks of wooden freight boxes, staring at her with those enchanting eyes that looked as if they were glowing in the dim light of the cargo hold. He had shaven finally and if it was hard to keep her mind focused before…

“Getting cosy are we?” she didn’t mean for her reply to come out so brusque (or jealous) but he caught her off guard, and the shock had clouded her relief that it was James who found her snooping and not one of the other men. She knew her ‘collaborators’ were hiding something and should they find her discovering their secrets…

“You can hardly talk,” James bit back, pushing his well built form away from the wooden surface and taking a step toward her.

He was referring to the American G.I. who was bothering her as she was making her way toward the ship. James had always had a jealous streak.

The scientist rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Please, you know I can’t stand the military.”

Her statement was ironic, yes; was still legally married to a man who used to be in British Special Forces, but it still stood and James knew this.

He took another step toward her with his lips curving into a smirk, “Yet you still begged me to fuck you.”  He knew the statement would add fuel to the burning spitfire that was his wife.

“I recall you doing the exact same, and I thought you were ex-communicated?” she watched as he took his final step toward her. They were almost chest to chest, but with their height different it was more like nose to chest and Reila had to crane her neck just to keep eye contact.

“Keeping tabs are we?”

He had  her there.

 “Shut up and kiss me, James.”

Their lips crashed together, his hands on her ass, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist and him pushing her against one of the tall metal beams. He bit her bottom lip before drawing her tongue into his mouth, her hands lacing into his hair and pulling at the short strands.

The tracker trailed his hands up his wife’s body, one reaching under her shirt, moaning at the smooth  supple skin he’d gone so long without while the other circled around her dainty little neck, pushing her head back into the pillar and breaking their kiss.  “Since when do you give the orders darling?”

“I’m sorry Sir,” she whimpered. Oh, how they quickly reverted back to their old ways.

The answer seemed to trigger something in James he’d been holding back, and before she knew it, Reila was bent over the nearest surface with her pants missing and the bulbous tip of a very large cock stroking her wet slit before entering her in single swift stroke.

“FUCK JAMES!” It hurt, almost unbearably. James Conrad was by no means _average_ , but the feeling of fullness, the feeling of him, was nothing but euphoric.

“ _Mine_ ,” he had practically growled and her cunt clenched at the undeniably true claim. He hadn’t even given her a chance to adjust before he began to move in and out of her heat; however Reila could have cared less, especially with the way kept hitting that spot inside her, the one only he could ever find and with ridiculous accuracy.

It was hard, fast and dirty—just what they both needed.

The echo of flesh slapping, James’ deep moans, her slick aiding the piston of his hips. Her hands clutched at the wooden surface, the splinters digging into her soft flesh, but she was helpless to address it due to the the intense pleasure racking her body, made worse as her husband’s fingers made their way to her hard swollen clit.

“James, please! Please Sir!” she begged and pleaded with him to let her come, it had been so long.

“Come Baby! Give me what’s mine!”

At his command her body erupted in white hot pleasure, and Reila swore she saw stars. Her pussy clamping on his hard cock, triggering his own orgasm and milking him dry. James fell forward, however managed the strength to brace himself on his arms to not crush his wife who was still riding through the waves of pleasure, the release of endorphins pumping throughout her body.

After a few moments James righted his position (he was always able to recover quickly from the first orgasm), slipped out from her, and allowed himself to admire the sight.

She was always so beautiful like this, body glowing from their strenuous activity, face contorted with pleasure and her cunt leaking with their juices.

 He could already feel himself getting hard again.

He’d gathered her into his lap, positioning her so she was on top, her knees bent to straddle him as he sat on the cold hard floor of the ship. It didn’t take him long before he was back inside of her warmth.

“Mmmm James…” she was still recovering from her high but that didn’t stop her from eagerly moving her hips against him until he held either side of her waist abating her movements.  

“Slow sweetheart,” he whispered into her ear. Now that the intense animalistic need was finally stated, James wanted to _feel_ her, to feel her fire around his cock, drawing him in as she rolled her hips in that delicious motion that always drove him crazy. He wanted to kiss her slowly, and savour each one as his lips scattered them across her skin while she laced her delicate little hands into his hair, pulling him closer.

 He felt both her hands cup his cheeks, guiding him into a sweet sensuous kiss until a giggle reached his ears. James pulled back to find an amused smile on his wife’s radiant features and he couldn’t help but return the expression before asking, “What’s so funny?”

“We just fucked like animals on a box full of explosives and now we’re making sweet, slow love on the floor as if it’s made of thin ice,” she nuzzled her nose against his, continuing to giggle as she rocked against him and he couldn’t help but join her in laughter with a soft chuckle. Her affection soothed his soul.

“I missed you James” she confessed. She had an entire speech how she missed him as her Sir, as her husband, and that if they survived this field ~~suicide~~ mission she wanted them to try again, this time properly, that this time she would be there for him through everything. That he just needed to give her a chance—

“You.”

“Me?” her brows furrowed, her heart seizing in fear that he was about to push her off and leave—he had every right. She was selfish—

“I was looking for you,” James thought out loud, referring back to when Randa had asked him what he went to war looking for.

It was her.

**“ _Oh_ —”**

“Home,” he declared, cutting her off before she could continue her sentence and wrapped his strong arms around her. James pulled her close and buried his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in the same scent of Moringa that drew him in the first time, that—

 “Welcome home…”

That welcomed him home every time after…

 

**Author's Note:**

> HOW WAS IT? LEMMIE KNOW! CC IS ALWAYS WELCOME! There might be a prequel to this in the future.... MAYBE


End file.
